Coming Back
by TheLegend92
Summary: Finally the ESP is dead, but what happens now?


Kazu Yukihira watched with a small smile how fast the news were travelling through the whole school. Not only where the middle school students the gossiping ones but also his own students and the students of the elementary branch were fiercely whispering.

Kazu watched Shiki who was staring out of the window. "What now?" he asked.

Kazu sighted and said "We need a new principal and it should be someone like Narumi. He can change what was caused by the ESP principal Kuonji."

Shiki nodded and watched the students running around. "News sure travel fast" he murmured and looked back at Kazu who nodded. "Now that he is gone what will be happening to her?"

For the first time in years Kazu smiled a real smile. "She can go back, don't you think? Your deal with Kuonji is over since he is dead."

The younger one nodded and both thought that the deaths of their loved ones were revenged and that their daughter could live the life she deserved filled with happiness.

Brown eyes watched the up roaring the death of her ex principal caused and a small smile was forming on pink lips. This was what she had worked for. Hands where fidgeting with the hem of the blue rock she was wearing. It had been four years since she had last worn a school uniform. Now with fifteen she was going into her last year in middle school.

"Gomen Mikan, but we will have to go now. Your things will be taken to your new room" said a voice from the door. Smiling she watched her uncle walking into her room. "Maybe it is wrong, but it feels weird leaving this room. It has been my home for four years" she murmured and glanced one last time at her prison.

Kazu smiled and together they left this part of their past forever. "Ne Kazu-san who is going to become the ESP principal?"

"Ah Shiki and I thought that Narumi would be perfect for that position what do you think?" She laughed and nodded. "That would be perfect for him. He always wanted to change this school from within."

They walked together in silence while students who saw them were starting to gossip again. The few words Mikan heard where unsettling. She frowned and tried to hear more.

"Who is she?"

"Some one new?"

"she has a special star-"

"With principal Yukihira-"

"middle school-"

"directly after the death of ESP?"

"Don't listen" said Kazu while not looking at her.

"Have I changed that much that nobody is recognizing me? Or have they forgotten my existence?" she asked slightly hurt and squeezed the arm of her uncle a little harder. "It is not that you changed that much Mikan, but I have seen you very often over the last years. These student never knew what happened to you during your stay. For all they knew you could have died. Moreover you cut your hair."

Self-conscious she touched her short hair. "It is not a bad thing" he said. "You resemble your mother in every way. She and Izumi would be very proud of you and _nothing_ could change that!"

"Arigatou Kazu." Mikan smiled and together they walked towards the familiar room of the special ability class. Mikan frowned at her uncle. "I can stay in that class?"

"Of course" he said. "The dangerous ability class will be cancelled and each member will go to their rightful class."

"That's good" she said. Kazu told her to wait and went inside the loud classroom. She was happy that so little had changed.

"Nodacchi-san" she heard her uncle saying. "Please come with me for a moment. You have a new student."

Sakura smiled as the two of them walked out of the classroom and Nodacchi took a step back while looking at her. Her smile faded a bit but she was stronger than this.

"Ohaio Noda-sensei. It has been a long time since our last meeting."

"Mikan Sakura-chan, it…"

"No its Mikan Sakura Yukihira Noda-sensei."

He chuckled and thanked Kazu for the nice surprise. "It is good to see that you are so well Mikan."

She nodded and together they walked into the class which was as loud as ever. Nobody noticed her until Nodacchi asked them to be quiet. "We have a new student. Please welcome her back. She changed quiet a bit and her name changed to but she is still the same. Mikan Sakura Yukihira everyone."

The class went very still until Mikan smiled and waved at them. "I'm really back guys" she laughed and was taken by surprise when two strong arms enveloped her into an embrace. She smiled at the familiar feeling and tears started to gather in her eyes. "Tsubasa-senpai your still here?" she laughed and he let go of her with a silly smile on his face. Misaki was the next to embrace her. Mikan thought she would never breathe again but finally her senpai let go of her.

"You cut your hair, it looks good like that" Misaki said and touched the face of their little angel over and over again. "You are like a mother hen" joked Tsubasa and was promptly abused by his girlfriend.

"Gomen mina, I made you worry for far too long. But this nightmare finally ended" Mikan shouted over the loud voices of her friends who were talking a mile a minute and tried to tell her everything she missed the last four years.

Nodacchi clapped his hands and they looked at him as he was the bringer of bad news. "You are very happy that Mikan is back but I have to escort her to her real class now. So please be good!" he pleaded with them and was answered with the laughter of his students.

They were nearing her classroom when Nodacchi suddenly vanished right before her eyes. "Will that never change?" she muttered to herself and stalked the rest of the way towards her classroom.

She stopped when she saw Narumi who left the classroom with a smile and a kiss for the substitute teacher. "Wait!" she called after he closed the door and started to walk away.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. The moment he saw her he whirled around and embraced her in the most loving hug. "Mikan-chan" he murmured while kissing the top of her head.

She cried into his shoulder and squeezed him tighter. "Oto-san" she said and clutched him tighter. He smiled and started to cry too at his nickname she gave him when she was ten years old and sleeping in his bed. "It's so good to see you again Narumi-sensei!"

"I really, really missed you Mikan-chan! I was so worried!" he cried and laughed at the same time. She smiled at him and pushed him a little bit back. "I really have to go to my class. So please Narumi-sensei introduce me once again."

"Of course little one" he said while ruffling her hair. Both dried their tears and made their way into the class.

"Gomen everyone. I forgot but you have a new student in your class." Everyone looked at the front and some saw the resemblance, but couldn't connect it to someone.

"Please introduce yourself" Narumi smiled and Mikan pouted a bit but did it nonetheless. "My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira." Everyone gaped at her. "I hope you remember me because than I can stop this stupid introduction." She laughed at their stupid faces and that got everyone's attention.

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

"That hurt Hotaru-chan!" she wailed while tears sprung to her eyes. Here she was after four years of not meeting her and her best friend shoots her with her stupid baka gun.

Natsume watched her from the very back of the classroom. This was the girl he fell in love with when he was 10. This was the very same girl that wore polka dotted panties. The same one even if she didn't have pigtails any more. This was his Mikan.

"Ne polka!" he shouted and everyone stopped to look at him. Mikan saw him and smiled. "Yeah Nutsume-kun?"

"It's good that you are back" he said while the look in his eyes softened with every second he looked at her. "It is good to be back" she said and run to him to embrace him.

_I hope you liked it. _

_I recently read the manga, and well I always wanted to know what will happen after Mikan was taken away by the ESP. This is my interpretation ;)_

_Maybe I will wirte a continued, if somebody wants one ._

_Hit the button you know which one =)_


End file.
